Lord Sithspawn
Lord Sithspawn, regarded as a Prophet of the Darkside and one of the Emperor's Chief Clonemasters, spent the majority of his time researching patterns in the force, learning new force techniques, developing force monstrosities for the Emperor, and perfecting cloning techniques. With the Emperor gone, he can continue his projects in peace... however, he owes one last debt to him, which will be paid soon. Shadows loom over him, as if he has three or four and they mask the floor around him, not moving in sync with him. He speaks slowly, and deeply and occasionally black ooze leaks from his nose and mouth. He has a twitch and walks with a limp. He utilizes distinct and almost wedge-shaped red lightsabers and in combat, is surprisingly agile - moving like a puppet on strings. He has been killed several times and doesn't enjoy the experience, each time coming back with less of who he was previously. He knows he was once a man called Fin-Dressk and was a member of the Sorcerers of Tund alongside his two brothers, however he has taken the Emperor's nickname to heart and calls himself Sithspawn. Stats Type: Darkside Master DEXTERITY 1D+1* Brawling parry 8D, dodge 10D, lightsaber 12D, melee combat 8D+2, melee parry 9D+1, running 7D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien species 8D+2, bureaucracy: Empire 8D, cultures 7D, intimidation 12D, languages 7D, planetary systems 6D, scholar: galactic history 10D, scholar: psychology 11D+1, scholar: arcane technologies 12D+2, scholar: clone vat systems 14D+2, scholar: Dark Side Lore 11D +1, survival 7D, value 5D+1, willpower 9D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 5D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 9D, command 8D, command: clones 13D, con 8D, hide 7D+1, investigation 10D+2, persuasion 12D, sneak 7D, search 8D STRENGTH 1D+1* Brawling 9D, climbing/jumping 7D+1, lifting 7D, stamina 8D, swimming 5D TECHNICAL 4D Computer programming/repair 6D, (A) clone engineering 14D, clone vat operation 12D, droid programming 6D, lightsaber repair 10D, first aid 9D, security 8D Special Abilities: Force Skills Control: 8D+2 Sense: 11D Alter: 10D+1 Control: Absorb/dissipate energy accelerate healing, control pain, detoxify poison*, enhance attribute*, hibernation trance, reduce injury, remain conscious, resist stun, short-term memory enhancement* Sense: Combat sense*, danger sense*, instinctive astrogation**, life detection, life sense, magnify senses, receptive telepathy, sense Force Alter: Injure/kill Control and Sense: Farseeing*, lightsaber combat, projective telepathy Control and Alter: Accelerate another’s healing, control another’s pain*, feed on Dark Side**, Force lightning*, inflict pain*, return another to consciousness, transfer Force Control, Sense and Alter: Affect mind, control minds, create Force storms, doppleganger, drain life essence, enhanced coordination*, transfer life Sense and Alter: Dim other’s senses This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 20 Dark Side Points: 30 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment and Starships On his person, Sithspawn always carries one of his distinctive red-orange wedge-shaped lightsabers (5D), comlink, datapad, organic sampling and reading kit. Skulldugger is Sithspawn's main transport. Connected Characters Loathe to depend on anyone or anything, Sithspawn does have a few servants. Directly assisting his work is Sithspawn's modified IT-0 interrogator droid, "Otto" and his modified 21-D medical droid "Darten." He was known to utilize "Bloodsucker droids" to gather genetic material. Mistrusting both droids and sentient species, Sithspawn only has one flesh and blood associate who pilots his ship and manages shipping to and from his Phrike base through underworld contacts. Sithspawn also had two brothers, both from Tund, work for the Emperor. It is believed they are both currently dead. "OTTO" Type: Imperial IT-0 Interrogator Droid DEXTERITY 1D Dodge 3D, melee combat 3D, melee combat: interrogation tools 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien species 4D, humanoid biology 5D, intimidation 6D, intimidation: interrogation 7D MECHANICAL 2D Sensors 3D PERCEPTION 4D Investigation 5D, search 5D STRENGTH 3D TECHNICAL 2D First aid 5D, (A) medicine 5D, security 4D Equipped With: -Repulsorlift engine -Visual/sound sensor package -Vocabulator speech/sound system -Laser scalpel (2D damage) -Hypodermic injectors (4D stun damage) -Power shears (5D damage) -Grasping claw (+1D to lifting) Move: 3 Size: 1 meter "Darten" 2-1B Medical Droid Type: Geentech/Industrial Automaton 2-1B Surgical DroidDEXTERITY 1D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 5D MECHANICAL 2D (A) Bacta tank operation 5D PERCEPTION 3D (A) Injury/ailment diagnosis 6D STRENGTH 1D TECHNICAL 3D First Aid 6D, (A) medicine 9D Equipped With: -Computer interface tether (5 meters long). When connected to medical mainframe, adds +2D to all medical skills) -Medical diagnostic computer -Analytical computer -Surgical attachments -Hypodermic injectors (4D stun damage) -Medicine dispensers Move: 4 Size: 1.5 meters tall Cost: 4,300 (new) Base on Phrike Sithspawn's base on Phrike is underground and in vast large caverns, houses some of the most advanced cloning technology in the known galaxy. Some of his known DNA samples include: Tremayne, Calli, Man of Ossus, Sirlyn RayCategory:NPCs Category:Enemies